bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the important rules and guidelines for everyone from the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki, especially for newer users. Violating one or any several rules will result a block. Our job is to keep this wiki sparkly-clean, far interesting, not redundant, and clear everything from negativity, spam, trolling, etc. General Rules * DO NOT, under any circumstances, vandalize anything on the wiki. ** If you see a user vandalizing on sight while the admin is offline, please contact the admin immediately by sending a message to their wall. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, chain messages, "copypastas," ect. * Do not harass or being negative to other users. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Anyone who respond to harassers or flamebaiters with harassment will receive a warning to both parties. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not advertise anywhere including comments, blog posts, forums, and message walls. Even though, it is fine to advertise in your own profile. * No excessive swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are totally okay, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not add irrelevant categories to your blog posts, profiles, etc. * Using alt accounts are not allowed. ** Sockpuppets will be blocked on sight for ban-evading. As a result for ban-evading, it will extend your block. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall. Even though, you can still close them if you decide. * While you're blocked, DO NOT follow the admins to another Wiki and complain them to unblock you. The answer will be no. You will have to deal with it just like everyone else who did break the rules until your block expires. Any further arguments will extend your ban. * Non-admin users cannot create templates even without the admin's permission. * A little reminder that admins and mods can only create "Message Wall Greetings" for themselves. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is off-topic. Off-topic files are entirely unofficial, random images that has nothing to do with Bendy and the Ink Machine or other works made by the creator theMeatly. * Do not upload fan-related files. These include unofficial fanarts, photoshops, SFM, etc. ** The fanart files from the fanart contest winners are the only exceptions. * Do not upload duplicated files. * Do not upload low-quality files. ** This includes screenshots of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *** Same apply to screenshots with Lets Player's faces on them. ** Poorly cropped screenshots are also not intended. * Only videos uploaded by official creators of the game are allowed in the articles. ** Interviews with the creators are also allowed. * Any files containing pornographic, gore, or such explicit content will be deleted as fast as possible. Uploading such images results a punishment, but will also result an infinite ban depending the amount of files with such content. Editing Articles :For more further guides about editing, please read the Manual of Style. * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best using proper grammar and spelling. * Be objective - use "Henry", not "we" or "you". * Do not make the articles redundant. * Any unnecessary, irrelevant, or spam-like categories/articles will be deleted permanently. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum instead. * Check spelling before finalizing an edit. * Do not add any trivia pieces that were unrelated to the game itself unless it also has something to do with Disney and older, 1900's cartoons. * Be sure to check the whole latest edit changes before undoing everything (by clicking the "undo" button) if you found something unnecessary the user recently add. If you desire to get rid of a single or more unneeded changes while others are in good-faith, just simply edit it. * If the article reaches over 1,000 bytes, the "stub" template needs to be removed. You can check on the article's current size by viewing the byte's amount located under the article's title. * "Lorewise" speculations are necessary to add in trivia sections as they make sense to the game itself, but irrelevant speculations (such as "The Searchers are possibly antagonist characters from Bendy's show.", "Bendy was a cartoon character created some time prior or during the WWII period.", "Susie saying Alice is like a part of her leads to the theory that Susie had become Alice.", etc.) are completely forbidden and should be removed. ** Adding such redundant speculations to articles like several times or so will receive a warning. If continued, you will be blocked. *** Same apply to information that was never officially confirmed by theMeatly. * Repeatedly and/or rapidly editing like numerous times from one of each articles to gain more badges is indeed considered as badge-farming. Badge-farming is not allowed. * If there are three or more meanings for articles, the related disambiguation page should be created. * Do not start edit-wars. The admins will have a right to lock the page for a while if the page has a huge amount of edit-warring this day. If the edit-war just occur in one page, report to admins and wait for them to approve either of those edits. ** Those who start and cause edit-wars will receive a warning. Continue edit-warring after a warning will receive a block. * This is the American English-only Wiki, so please use this language for editing, as it is the common language here. * Do not create new articles or categories without the admin's permission. * Users does not have a right to undo the mod/admin's edits without any reason. If the admin decides to change the article's style, the changes the admin made should be kept that way. Discussions * If there is a problem, please contact an admin as soon as you can. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, name calling, and so on. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * Roleplaying is only allowed in a designated blog or discussion, not the comments. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g., godmodding, no metagaming, puppeteering, etc. * If you found a thread containing nothing else than spam, advertisement, or harassment, please flag it for report. The admin or mod should remove the thread any time soon afterwards. Age Limitations Apply As per wiki's Terms of Service (ToS), all users MUST be at least 13 or older to be welcome in the Wiki. Any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism and highly-unacceptable behavior will land you an instant permanent ban. * 1st Offense: Warning * 2nd Offense: 3 day ban. * 3rd Offense: 1 week ban. * 4th Offense: 2 week ban. * 5th Offense: 1 month. * 6th Offense: Infinite ban. * The offense may be so serious that lighter bans may be skipped. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **''If an account's activity is only spam, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning.'' **''If anyone with negativity visit this Wiki, bragging nothing else than hate and calling the game "cancer", admins will have no choice but giving an infinite block without warning as well.''